Clever Little Caroline
by oceanofoswald
Summary: Klaroline: What even, Universe? She doesn't need cranky Original drama over her dad drama and vampire drama and ever present Damon drama not to mention dead boyfriend drama. - human!Caroline. Season 3 au.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n - **Just a little something. Working on writing, really.

**::**

**Clever Little Caroline**

**::**

The room goes silent as she swings the door open. Woah, how bad is her make-up?She doesn't know the Mikaelsons— well, not personally. She has seen them around from time to time and they seemed to follow her friends a lot. She doesn't know if that is a good or a bad thing. Probably a bit of both.

The blonde and only female Mikaelson on the bed she has definitely crossed paths with. She can't remember where.

The eldest one that always wears a suit (she doesn't know if it is some sort of dare or if he just enjoys sticking out as the 'mature' one) she has seen on only one occasion, in Elena's house oddly enough.

The young, cocky one she is quite familiar with, she has seen him lurking around the Grill most nights. He usually has a bat with him, she had caught him snuggling with it in the utility closet once— but hey, who was she to judge? Maybe it was a medical disorder. She hopes it was a medical disorder.

The hot Mikaelson she has rarely seen and always with a smirk on his face.

She turns to the Salvatores, Elena, Tyler (who is breathing rather heavily, asshole probably chased the mailman or something equally stupid) and Bonnie with a questioning look.

"We're just—" Stefan looks around for help.

"—playing a game!" Damon claps his hands together and tries to smile reassuringly.

"Oh! Can I play?" Caroline grins and hops in the spot excitedly. This is a brilliant change of events.

"NO!" Caroline frowns at Elena's outburst.

"What she means is," Damon tries to swoop to the rescue, again. "That there's already enough players on our team, sorry Barbie." Damon ushers Caroline out of the room.

"But there isn't on ours," Batboy smirks and Caroline's eyes light up as she looks at Damon, he opens his mouth but can't think of an excuse.

"That's settled then. Caroline love, come sit over here." The hot brother pats his lap and sends a pointed look toward Elena, who looks like she is trying really hard not to do her freak out dance. Wait a second— how does he know her name?

Caroline ponders for a second, trying to figure out if he's some psycho rapist and why her best friend is so worked up about her being there, but then wonders why on earth she's hesitating to sit on the hot British guy's lap. She plops herself down and sways her feet because _man_, this guy is tall (and a lot of other things). She was glad this wasn't the other way around, not that that would make sense, like at all, but it was just one of those thoughts.

"So what game are we playing?" Caroline smiles. She doesn't notice her friends' worried glances or brainstorming for ideas because all she can (try not to) think about is the hand that found its place on her left hip and the other hand that's slithering its way down her thigh. She tries so desperately to hold back the shiver that tickles it's way down her spine but she knows he feels it when he shifts so that she's sitting directly on his..._treasure chest_. Why is he even teasing her, anyway? Why won't her heart stop beating that fast? She tries to will it to stop embarrassing her but she catches his satisfied smirk out of the corner of her eye. Who does this guy think he is?

"—one team gives the other team a challenge and they have to complete it in a certain amount of time. Get it, Blondie?" What? Oh yeah, she got it. One hundred per cent. Yup, no stopping her now...Dammit, what did he say?

"Okay so Team, eh, _Originals_ gave us a challenge which means it's our turn. So you just sit there and look pretty," Damon nods to her and dives into the books with the rest of his 'team'.

"O-Kay," Caroline shuffles slightly, completely forgetting she is on someone's lap until the hand on her hip tightens and she flushes. Talk about embarrassing. But it was his fault, really. She listened in while her friends fluttered about. She could only make out a few words, "...dopplegänger...witch...dead...phone...son of a—"

"So you're head cheerleader, right?" Caroline looks up to the blonde filing her nails on the bed. She tries to ignore the fact she had turned (stupidly) to the right and now her face is mere inches away from (what is his name, anyway?) her hot, British chair partner.

"Yes," she answers but it comes out as more of a question.

"Oh, I tried out for the team last weekend," the blonde is caught between watching Caroline and pretending to act inconspicuous. Caroline frowns trying to place her and then her eyes light up with recognition.

"Oh! You're Rebekah, right?" The blonde can't hide her glee as Caroline remembers her.

"What's a cheerleader?" Batboy asks curiously.

"It's a mix between a singer and a stripper," Hot chair occupant smirks. If Caroline hadn't enjoyed his warm breath on her face so much she would have _totally_ hit the arrogant bastard.

"Who invented that and more importantly where can I watch this cheerleading?" Batboy asks genuinely intrigued.

"Do you go to our school?" Caroline asks while eyeing him suspiciously.

Batboy mutters something like "I do now" and smiles and nods.

"Every evening at five," She smiles politely. "—on the dot" She adds sending a pointed look at Rebekah, who is now overjoyed.

They settle back into silence with just the sound of Rebekah filing her nails and Tyler's heavy breathing filling the room and Caroline grabs a notebook (Elena's to be exact) off the table. Would anybody care if she read it? She supposed not. She checks if Elena is looking but sees she is clearly in a state of hysteria so Caroline gets stuck in. She skims pages, skipping the boring, emotional scenes and picking up words that mostly don't make sense to her. The sacrifice is interesting and she thinks overall it was a good read. She didn't think Elena could have so much imagination, but it was just another thing the great Elena Gilbert was better at than her.

"What's the question?" Caroline inquires, setting the book back down. Elena rolls her eyes knowing her best friend as the Snooping Queen she is.

"The hybrid wants to make more hybrids but it's not working and the dopplegänger has to figure out why before the clock runs out," Damon explains and tries not to pull his hair out. If he has to say dopplegänger one more time, he's going to have to learn how to spell it.

"But shouldn't the dopplegängner, or whatever, be dead?" Caroline had gotten far too comfortable on this technically stranger's lap.

"Yes, but she and her incessant friends managed to avoid her death." Hot Mikaelson states. Caroline turns to see his expression but she didn't account for him being so close and their noses slide together and she swears she tingles. She snaps her head around and turns crimson. Luckily nobody seemed to notice. Of course they'd be focused on Elena. She was happy for it this time though, seeing as she just butterfly-kissed the most attractive man she has ever seen.

"Oh, there's your answer then." Caroline smiles and all heads turn to her.

"Blondie, just keep your mouth sh—"

"Now, now, Damon. Let's hear the girl out." She can feel everyone's gazes on her.

"Oh, well, it says in Elena's book — that I _so_ wasn't reading — that the hybrid needs dopplegangner-er blood," She nods her head and Damon gestures for her to continue. She sighs. "So, why limit that to one hybrid? Why don't all hybrids need it?"

"And if the dopplegänger was dead then—" Rebekah starts.

"—I couldn't make anymore hybrids." She turns to watch her chair buddy curiously. What did he mean 'I'?

"Bloody witch," Rebekah shakes her head and Caroline suddenly feels very uncomfortable. Something is off and she doesn't like it.

"You guys take this game very seriously," she mutters. Her chair partner is looking at her weirdly and stroking her hair softly. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n -** Blame cupcakesweetheart5 for this. Even though, I realise, it isn't exactly what you asked for. But, hey.

**::**

"Oh, my God Kol." Caroline shakes her head. "Stop eating my friends."

His mouth retracts from the girl's neck with a pop, "They're hardly valuable friends given your lack of effort towards stopping me." Caroline's eyes drift to the pile (like, literal stack) of bleeding girls.

"Yeah well, Kiki's on my squad. So, _down boy_." She waves her hands and he rolls his eyes, plunging his fangs back into the cheerleader's neck.

"Caroline," Klaus acknowledges her as he struts into his living room (or one of them because have you _seen_ this house?). "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Caroline blinks and watches as he pours himself some whiskey. "Why do you always pretend that you didn't call me and ask me to be here?"

"Sue me for liking to pretend you actually came just to see me." Klaus sips his drink while watching her with that creepy, tense stare thing that he seems to do just to annoy her (because okay, maybe it affects her like, a little). "But how far from reality does that really deviate?"

"A lot." She scoffs, avoiding eye contact. "Like, it's at the very, very bottom of my To-Do-List, right there under _shave my head_."

"What's at the top?"

"Probe Damon." He smirks at her and she makes the mistake of making eye contact. They stare at each other (or as Damon once called it 'Vamp-Barbie-Ken-eye-sex') to the sound of Kol's slurping.

"So," she breaks his hypnotising spell— which she has always suspected was either pheromones (because that's actually really, very possible with the whole werewolf thing he has going on, or half, whatever) or a witch's curse against the human (read: every) race. "What do you want me to do to you—_ for you_?" She catches herself too late and cringes as he walks up to her, taking her hand in his and leading her away to his sex dungeon— or, his bedroom.

"Remember this room?" He whispers to her, doing his creepy stare thing again and gently rubbing random patterns into her palm. Of course she does...

* * *

"I take it Elena told you about—" He sat on his bed, sketching.

"How I'm basically the reason you're using her as a walking blood bag. Yeah, she may have mentioned something about that." Caroline huffed, her arms crossed over her chest and steam flying out her ears.

"You seem angry," he commented. His pencil worked away.

"Do I?" She raised her eyebrows, gritting her teeth. He was in front of her in a flash.

"Don't be angry, love." He whispered. "I have quite a lot planned for you." Klaus stroked along her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Is that what you've been doing?" She questioned, staring him right in the eye. "Doodling your plans for world domination?"

"You are such an interesting creature," he mused with a chuckle. "Much more...hmm, I can't seem to find the right word." Klaus studied Caroline with his head tilted. "Magnificent? Remarkable? Stunning? Glorious, perhaps."

"Oh, wow." Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "Do continue, Mr. Virtuoso." She said (semi-)sarcastically.

He smirked at how simply adorable she was. "But nonetheless you are far cleverer than anyone gives you credit for, especially the Dopplegänger's silly little gang."

"It's not a _gang_, Klaus." She shook her head at him. "Not everything has to be so dramatic."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" He shrugged at her, mocking her, and she couldn't help but slightly disagree with Elena's impression of him ("He's a monster, Care. Klaus has no humanity left. He destroys everything—_everyone_—he touches. I- We need him dead. He's- He isn't capable of being saved and that scares me, Caroline. It scares me more than any of his threats.") as she watched the way his eyebrows wobbled and the twinkling of amusement in his eyes— just so very human, everything about his outer appearance was.

"You can have fun?" She gasped sarcastically and he vamped at her. She barely had time to let out a gasp as he pinned her under him (on his bed).

"Oh, I can have lots of fun." His warm breath tickled her neck. "Do you want to have fun with me, Caroline?" He laughed into her ear.

"I- you-" Caroline let out a shaky breath as Klaus's hand caressed her hip, sliding under her skirt. "I don't understand."

"I'd simply like to treat my new favourite human." He hummed into her neck. "Caroline love, spread your legs." She did (and she always looks back and tells herself he compelled her). She whimpered as his finger rubbed her centre. "There's a good girl."

"Why are you- _oh_." She arches into him and he smirks down at her, pressing his hips into hers while his fingers (_oh my god_, she thought as he inserted a third) explored her.

"I told you, Caroline." He licked his lips. "I have a lot of plans for you." Klaus then kissed her for the first time (and most definitely not the last).

* * *

..."Good." He smirks, dragging his hand along her arm as he releases her. "Now I need you to use your supreme intelligence and tell me what I'm doing wrong." Caroline glances at the pile of older than old books (seriously, she can see the dust armies) on his bed and groans.

"Can't you ask, like, a witch or people who actually know about this stuff and don't have a billion other things they'd rather be doing?"

"Nonsense." He plops down on his armchair by the flaming fire. "Now _try_ not to flash me as you lean over the bed." He smirks and she sighs, deciding to ignore him to get the job done as soon as possible. "And you know if that skirt ever gets too uncomfortable I have no objections to you taking it off."

"When did you get so horny?"

"When you walked into the room." Klaus says casually and gestures towards the books. "Now, have at it, love."

**::**

the end. probably.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n -** yeah, I'm continuing this. Don't know why, probably because the amount of you who asked for it, so keep reviewing and I'll keep spewing ideas :)

**::**

Caroline struts down town with her head held high, sunglasses covering her eyes and a million shopping bags dangling from her arms. Today is the first day she hadn't been bothered with the endless drama in Mystic Falls, and she is beyond thankful. Plus, a little retail therapy never hurt anyone, courtesy of Klaus' credit card. Oh, don't give her those eyes because she is so _done_ with that and you just know how that conversation went anyway—

"Heard you started massacring people."

"Heard you started dating Tyler."

"Touché. Give me your credit card."

—so don't you judge her. Besides, having the original hybrid breathing down your neck every second of the day (sometimes literally) is a tiring job (not that she understands why he's even breathing the same air as her in the first place), so she might as well enjoy it a little. She likes this blissful feeling. The sun on her face and— her phone ringing to ruin it all.

"Yes?" She tries not to sound bitter.

"Caroline, thank god you're okay!"

"Elena, what's wrong?" The blonde stops walking to listen to her distressed friend.

"You have to get to the Salvatore's quick! Vicki came back to life and then Bonnie used her magic to send her away but it didn't work. It cracked open the veil to the other side and now we have to find the original witch's necklace so we can get rid of all the ghosts running around town."

Caroline sighs, "FML."

**::**

"You're not bloody serious?" Rebekah huffs through the phone.

"I wish I wasn't, believe you me." Caroline sighs.

"I'll be over in ten." The original hangs up and Caroline puts her phone back in her handbag before opening the door to Damon's bedroom (and _ew_, if there was ever a place she never wanted to be...like _ever_). If Elena expects her to check the D-bag's underwear drawer she is more than mistaken, she's insane.

**::**

"You're late." Caroline comments as she hears the soft gush of wind that she's learned to recognise as the sound of vamping.

"Technically I wasn't even invited so," Caroline gags dramatically at hearing Klaus' voice.

"What, the hell, Klaus?" She makes a noise that's a mix between a sigh and a groan. The hybrid chuckles.

"Relax, sweetheart. I'm not here to hurt you."

"I didn't think you were," and his smile is just so blinding she wants to scape it off (or cut out her tongue because _think before you speak, Forbes!_ \- it's better for everyone).

"I merely volunteered when we were dividing out jobs." Klaus walks closer to her, his hands behind his back. "I did it for you, really. Who better to tackle the foul things in Damon Salvatore's bedroom with than someone who can't die and not to mention is extremely good looking?" He smirks at her as she rolls her eyes.

"I cannot believe you just referred to the Mystic Falls gang - as you so put it - as 'we'." Caroline shakes her head. "There must be something you actually like about this town after all."

"There is," and she hates how he stares at her.

**::**

"That was harsh," Klaus pouts mockingly up to her as she clicks the end button.

"Jeremy seriously needs a wake up call, and if I'm the one that has to give it to him, so be it." She huffs, throws her hair over her shoulder and struts out the door. Klaus follows.

**::**

"I cannot believe Anna had the necklace!"

"Yes, you can." Klaus sits down beside her on the bench. "You 'called it'." (And, god bless him, he actually makes air quotes with his hands).

"Well, yeah. But it's not my fault that they didn't listen to me." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"No, it's theirs." She glares at him. "What?"

"Stop agreeing with me! You're making things so much harder!" She jumps up from the bench and starts to walk away. He has enough sense not to try follow her.

"What things?" He calls after her instead.

"Hating you!"

**::**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n -** aaayyyy! I got nominated for Best Comedy Author in the Klaroline awards! I told my mother and she thinks it's like overall on the whole website, haha...so what if I didn't correct her? SO WHAT? Also, working on the baby one now because I miss little Caroline cuteness!

**important -** ha, not really to any of you. Nobody cares but I accidentally deleted all of my school notes and documents by clicking the wrong button so I've lost all my progress on all of my fanfiction. I left a little angry note about this on the Prison Break Drabble I posted that nobody read (well, no, I got two nice guests) because that show has been over for ages but IT WAS MY LIFE, sigh. Yay I'm a klutz!

**::**

Caroline licks the spoon and hums in content. She quietly tiptoes past her mother's bedroom and down the hall to her own. Then she closes the door and hops into bed. Pulling the covers up with the spoon dangling from her mouth and the tub tucked under her arm she turns to switch off her beside lamp so she can continue her movie.

"Oh my—what the—KLAUS?!"

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" His hand moves elegantly across the page as he sketches, his shoulders relaxed and completely at ease— because this situation is just _so_ normal.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" She raises both eyebrows dramatically. He doesn't look up but smirks anyway.

"Another vampire crack? Would've thought you'd be over this by now."

"You would've thought wrong. Now, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom, Klaus?"

He shrugs innocently. "What? Friends can't visit each other merely to check on their safety?"

"Not at four in the morning!" Her eyes widen. "Not that we're friends—because we're _not_!" He smiles at her, returning to his drawing. She peeps at it and rolls her eyes upon seeing that his muse remains the same (and it's not flattering or romantic in any way, okay?). Her eyes suddenly widen. "Hang on! What do you mean _safety_?"

"Oh, did no one inform you?"

"Uh, clearly not!" He smiles, amused.

"My mother is out to kill my siblings and I." She blinks as his casual tone.

"And why am I in danger?" He frowns and she raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you not worried about me?"

She gapes at him. "Are you serious?" He watches her as if expecting an actual answer. "Oh my—can we get back to the point now?" He sighs, clearly disappointed. Not that she cares, of course.

"Esther has turned your history teacher into an original vampire who's greatest desire is to murder every other vampire."

Caroline clicks her tongue. "Poor Alaric. First his dead wife is undead dead then she's dead dead again, then you possessing him, then him murdering people due to a ring that seriously doesn't go with anything and now your mother murdering him and turning him into the thing he hates most. Wow, life sucks in Mystic Falls." Caroline furrows her eyebrows. "Wait, he doesn't have an invitation so he can't get in here." She glares at him accusingly and Klaus smiles in return. "Actually, _you_ don't have an invitation either!" His grin widens and she scowls before shoving a huge spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Would you like me to turn the light off?"

"I'd like you to leave."

"So, the light stays on?"

She huffs. "No, turn it off." She waits and nothing happens. She turns to him curiously.

"You didn't say please." A sly grin spreads across his lips at her glare.

"..._Please_."

The room falls dark.

"Caroline?" The blonde in question groans and pauses her movie.

"What, Klaus?

"Why _are_ you eating ice cream and watching a movie about singing lions at four o clock in the morning?"

She remains silent for a few seconds before muttering, "I'm grieving." Her dad was murdered by her history teacher, and she's finally past the crying stage (but not really if she's honest—she has forgiven but certainly not forgot).

"Is this standard grieving protocol?" He sounds genuinely curious. He asks her questions like this often. She doesn't know how to feel about him wanting to understand her so badly.

"I don't know, but Simba's father died too so I wanted to share the pain with him." Her lips lean against the cold metal of the spoon. Klaus doesn't speak for a few seconds.

"Do you—do you _need_ someone to share the pain with?"

She blinks and does something that surprises even herself. She shifts over and makes room in the bed. A few painfully quiet seconds pass before the bed creaks and the warmth of Klaus' body presses into her side. Of course that opens to another few painfully quiet seconds.

Caroline finally mentally kicks herself into functioning and pressing play before offering Klaus a headphone. "I can hear it."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about your super powers." She rolls her eyes and feels him relax (feels herself relax too, though her heart is still pounding in her chest).

**::**

It's when Scar's epic villain solo comes on that she realises she's completely forgotten about Klaus. When she looks up, he freezes. She grins at him, having caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. Or should she say spoon in the ice cream.

He clears his throat awkwardly. "You may need to purchase more of this."

"For you or for me?" She giggles as he glares at her. She can tell it's halfhearted but she doesn't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

**::**


End file.
